This invention relates to an apparatus for use with a vehicle position alignment-angle verification and positioning system for multi-Z-receptors which locate the XYZ dimensional coordinate values of datum points on a vehicle to be checked, reformed or verified in order that such datum points be correctly positioned relative to an alignment bench upon which the vehicle has been secured.
This invention relates to a terminal part or end piece of a set of parts used to determine or maintain a pre-determined positional alignment of a point on a vehicle relative to an alignment bench upon which the vehicle has been secured. The end pieces are a part of a multi-Z-receptor set for locating and maintaining the XYZ dimensional co-ordinates of a desired predetermined position relative to the bench, for aligning and restoring the damaged motor vehicle body to proper specifications.
To restore or reconstruct damaged vehicle bodies or body parts, various configured end or head pieces are used in cooperation with an alignment bench, whereby the spatial position of various vehicle components can be determined relative to the alignment bench upon which the vehicle is mounted. In that manner, such datum points may be compared to pre-determined specifications for the proper position of such point.
Such alignment benches comprise, in general, a frame constructed of sectional pieces upon which the end or head pieces for performing such functions are disposed. The alignment bench frame comprises longitudinal frame members, along which the parts for checking, securing or reforming the vehicle body may be positioned, with the terminal or end pieces being fixable in predetermined positions relative to a column or tower which is fastened appropriately on the bench frame to permit the end pieces to function as multi-Z-receptors. Such an arrangement is described, for example, in DE-GM (utility patent) 87 08 639.5. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,045 which discloses a vehicle repair system wherein a common base is securable to an alignment bench and may utilize a plurality of control heads for various different vehicles which may be used interchangeably in the common base for locating the position of components of such vehicles for securing that component or reforming the component to a pre-determined specification.
In using such systems to check a pre-determined datum point on a vehicle body, the terminal or end pieces which verify the positional alignment must be positioned relative to the alignment bench upon which the vehicle is secured such that the datum point of the vehicle, when that portion of the vehicle corresponds to specifications, will rest precisely on the portion of the terminal or end piece which corresponds to the predetermined positional alignment desired. It has been found, however, that it is sometimes necessary to locate two points on a vehicle body which are closely adjacent to each other. In such a case it has been difficult to utilize separate terminal end pieces, or head pieces as they are sometimes called, when each is separately supported on a base or tower to verify the location of two closely adjacent points on a vehicle body at the same time.
The present invention permits the combining of at least two of such terminal end pieces, or head pieces, on a single base or tower so that the end pieces can be used to locate, secure or reform datum points on a vehicle body which are located closely adjacent to each other at the same time.